1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an anode including a surface-treated anode active material and a lithium battery including the same, and more particularly, to an anode including a surface-treated anode active material in which lithium oxide is coated on a surface of the anode active material, the resultant anode having a high capacity, high-rate properties, a high initial efficiency, and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lithium batteries include metallic lithium as an anode active material. However, metallic lithium forms dendrites, and thus, a battery can short-circuit and explode. Therefore, various kinds of anode active materials including a carbonaceous material are being developed to replace metallic lithium.
Among anode active materials, Li4Ti5O12 is inexpensive, stable, and can be easily prepared. However, Li4Ti5O12 has a low conductivity, and thus, Li4Ti5O12 has a low initial efficiency, low capacity per volume, and low energy density.
To solve these and/or other problems, Li4Ti5O12 can be formed as nanoparticles; Li+ or Ti4+ of Li4Ti5O12 can be substituted with a metallic ion having a large oxidation number, such as V5+, Mn4+, Fe3+, Ni2+, Cr3+, and Mg2+; or Li4Ti5O12 can be formed in a semi-conductive carbon complex.